


Ride Share

by youngavengerfeels



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Road Trips, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9060469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngavengerfeels/pseuds/youngavengerfeels
Summary: Luke needs to go visit his sister cross country but doesn't have a car. Luckily he can get a ride in a ride share program.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bi_lovely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_lovely/gifts).



> Sorry this is late. Shit happens.

“I really don’t understand why we can’t just ship you the damn robot,” Luke said in a frustrated voice. Leia was across the country going to school while Luke had opted to take a gap year to help his uncle on the farm before joining her at university. 

“Because I don’t trust the postal service not to destroy Artoo. Besides can’t I just want to see my twin brother?” Leia said in a tone that told Luke she was rolling her eyes. 

“You know I want to come visit but Uncle Owen really needs my help and besides how would I even get there?” Luke countered. He was totally down for a cross country trip but he didn’t own a car. 

“Well lucky for you I checked a rideshare Facebook group and found some guys who can give you a lift as long as you pay your share of gas,” Leia said because of course she already found Luke a ride so he couldn’t use that as an excuse. 

“Fine,” Luke conceded. “Send me the info,” he said before hanging up. 

That’s how he found himself waiting outside the only Starbucks in town waiting for some guy named Han and Chewie. He wasn’t sure what kind of a name Chewie was but he was pretty sure his sister wouldn’t set him up a ride with serial killers so he wasn’t as nervous as he probably should be. It had been hell conving his Uncle to let him go, but lucky Aunt Beru was on his side. 

Luke was almost done with his drink when two men approached him. One was the tallest man Luke had ever seen, including all the basketball players on tv. The man was also impossibly hairy. Like to the point Luke was concerned he might be a werewolf stuck halfway through his transformation, hairy. The other man was the embodiment of every teen movie bad boy cliche. He had the perfectly disheveled  hair that was so perfect that it had to have taken an hour to get right. He was exactly Luke’s type. Luke was so screwed. 

“You Luke Skywalker?’ The man asked. Luke nodded. “Han Solo, this hairy guy is Chewie. Don’t ask about the name you wouldn’t get it anyway,” Han said in a suave voice. Chewie extending his hand toward Luke who took it only to have it crushed painfully. He tried to hide his wince but based on the smirk on Han’s face, he must not have done a good job. God, the guy was an asshole. “If you’re ready I’d like to get going sooner rather than later,” han said turning to walk away before Luke could even open his mouth. Luke rushed to follow him through the parking lot toward the most decrepit looking car Luek had ever seen. 

“Are you sure that heap of junk can make it all the way cross country?” Luke asked skeptically. He had to hold make a bark of laughter at the offended expression that Han made.

“I could drive the Millennium Falcon through the Pacific ocean and it would still come out the other side just dripping. She’ll be just fine,” Han assured making Luke roll his eyes. 

“You named your car the Millennium Falcon?” He asked incredulous. The brunet gave him a cocky smile.

“I came up with it myself,” he said clearly proud. 

Luke didn’t have the heart to tell him how stupid the name was. Instead he just dumped his bag in the back and got in the backseat. Han took the driver’s seat, Chewie riding shotgun. Luke sat awkwardly in the back unsure of what the proper etiquette was for this kind of situation. He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to just put in his headphones and pretend he wasn’t there, or if he was expected to make conversation. Han and Chewie were talking but for the life of him, Luke could not understand a single thing Chewie said because even though the man was impressive in size, he seemed to have a horrible tendency to mumble. 

It was interesting watching and listening to Han though. He was so animated when he got into talking about something. He seemed like the kind of guy who formed opinions and stuck with them with his whole self. Luke liked that in boyfriend, wait he meant a person, not a boyfriend. He definitely was not judging Han on his boyfriend material qualities. That would be crazy. 

After a while though Luke couldn’t handle the silence any longer. He was a social person by nature so he couldn’t help himself but try to make friends with everyone he met. 

“So why are you guys heading to Alderaan?” Luke asked suddenly. 

“Got a guy who’s looking to buy something we’re selling,” Han said cryptically. Luke couldn’t help but start to panic. He was getting a ride from a criminal. These guys were some sort of drug dealers, or maybe they were kidnapping Luke. Oh god, he was going to kill Leia for this if he made it out of here. “Jesus, kid don’t wet yourself. Just some scrap parts from a robot we got for cheap,” Han said with a bark of laughter. Chewie said something Luek couldn’t understand and Han laughed even louder giving Luke a look through the rearview mirror. 

Luke felt blush creep up his neck in embarrassment. He sunk in his seat trying to avoid Han’s gaze. 

Han and Chewie traded off driving throughout the day and night so the other could sleep. Luke had offered to take a shift of driving but Han had eyed him and asked if he was even old enough to have a license. Even after Luke had shoved his driver’s licence in Han’s face, the man still refused Luke’s offer citing that fact that the car was sensitive and Luke wouldn’t be able to handle her properly. Luke had rolled his eyes but didn’t argue, just setting in for a nap. 

It was probably inevitable that the car would break down in the middle of one of those tiny towns that never felt like a real place. Luke was just grateful that the car had waited until they were in semi-civilization before croaking. Luke had wandered into a little coffee shop while Chewie and Han argued about how to fix the car. 

“You guys clearly don’t know anything about cars. It’s a wonder this thing was running in the first place. It’s getting late. Let’s just find the cheapest motel and take it to a professional tomorrow,” Luke said hours later in a frustrated voice. He was tired and just wanted to sleep in a bed. It looked like Han was going to argue but Chewie said something that must have changed his mind because he just stormed off.

They could only afford to get one room, but at least it had two beds. The problem was there was three of them. 

“I don’t understand why you can’t share with Chewie, he’s YOUR friend,” Luke argued.

“Look, you don't’ want to share a bed with Chewie. He’s an aggressive sleep,” Han said already climbing into the bed with Luke. 

“What does that even mean?” Luke mumbled accepting his fate of sharing a bed with a ridiculously hot, but rude stranger.

Luke tried to ignore the body next to his but the bed was small enough that it was nearly impossible for two adult men to sleep on it without touching. Luke knew he should have just offered to take the floor, it wa sonly one night but gosh darn it he had paid his fair share of the room he deserved to sleep on the bed. 

After was felt like an eternity, Luke managed to fall asleep. When he woke up, he felt comfortably warm and protected. He could feel something solid pressed up into his back. Luke hummed in a content voice and burrowed back into the chest. He was about to fall back asleep when he realized what that all meant. He scrambled out the bed, only really succeeded in falling onto the floor. It appeared like Han had been awake, and he was giving Luke a little smirk. Embarrassed Luke retreated into the bathroom. He was glad he had been facing forward so his hard on wasn’t digging into Han. 

The rest of the drive Luke tried to avoid Han’s gaze in the rearview mirror. He plugged his headphones in so he wouldn’t have to listen to Han talk either. In general he just pretended like he was anywhere but in the car. Finally they were pulling into the parking lot of Leia’s dorm and Luke could forget about hot men and their hairy friends. 

Han parked and got out of the car helping Luke with his bags. 

“Well thanks for the ride,” Luke said with a  grimace. 

“Hey kid, one last thing,” Han said grabbing on to Luke’s fore arm pulling him in until they were chest to chest. Han could probably feel how fast Luke’s heart was beating. Before Luke could push away

“Let me know when you need to head back and I’ll see what I can do. Maybe we can go on a date or something,” Han said pulling away from Luke with a smirk on his lips. Luke was too dazed to do anything other than nod dumbly as he watched Han walk toward the Falcon. Luke just smiled stupidly at his receding back, knowing that he was going to have a lot of explaining to do to his sister. 


End file.
